Unexpected Savior
by Caspian101
Summary: Lions attack the Troop and Tarzan tries to prove himself to his family by confronting the lions, but things take a turn for the worst and Tarzan tries to escape, but it seems like to late. Shockingly, an unexpected savior comes to Tarzan's rescue. But both are forced to retreat from the lions, and find themselves lost and far from the company of the Troop. Sucky summary, just read!
1. The Beginning

**Alright! It has been to long sense I have done a story on fanfiction! This is mostly the cause of me losing my last laptop and all the contents of the stories I had WIP. Now, this caused me to go into a lazy lag on making chapter fanfics and I resorted to one-shots, and a good 99% of those never made it on the 'net anyway and when they did, they were on my DA account because I felt they weren't material. Now I have a laptop that holds the right stuff for the right writing materials and so I come back with a brand-new strike. Here you get my first ever Tarzan movie based fanfic! Lately, I have been having a lot of Tarzan muse, and this is mostly due to my Niece constantly wanting to watch the movie and I watch her all the time so I have to watch it with her. Oddly enough, the movie never gets old! And I know I am a teenager, but it doesn't matter what age group you are to like a movie and so I am here writing a story set in one of the huge time-gaps of young Tarzan's past with his Ape family. This story focuses more on something that I feel needs more attention and that is Tarzan and Kerchak fluff! [No not couple wise.] So if you still wanna read, keep going my minions! Hehehe! I own everything!... Nah, that is a total lie. I own nothing other than the story idea. I wish I owned the Movie "Tarzan" but oh well!**

**Also; Warning- This contains violence, gore, and it has realistic charastics to real Gorilla life. Kala is rather one of the high ranking females in the Troop and Kerchak has more than just Tarzan as his children.**

* * *

The wind blew through the jungle trees, causing them to vibrate and causing the jungle to seem like it is singing a lullaby to the contents it held. The hum of the jungle animals caused the lullaby to have a weird beat to it, but it wasn't upsetting, rather it was peaceful. For once, the jungle was peaceful.

A gentle hum of sleeping titans came alive below a canopy of trees, and looking down, dappled light shined on a nice sight. A troop of Gorillas slept peacefully for their Mid-Day nap, getting as much rest as they could manage before they set off to the place where'd they'd do their late-day activities. They slept so peacefully without a worry in the world from the dangerous jungle, and the reason for that was the guard stationed on a small outcrop. This guard was a massive silverback, his dark ruby-brown eyes never missing a beat as he watched over his Troop. The only time his gaze left the troop and the area around it was to look up at where the melodizing chirping was coming from. The birds were active and for Kerchak, that was a good sign. As long as those feathered creatures kept up their song, that meant no threat lured close enough to be worried about.

Suddenly Kerchak stiffened as a screech hit the quiet jungle, startling some of the sleeping Troop members into waking and looking around in terror for the cause of the scream.

"_I'm gonna kill you for this!"_

Slowly, the silverback relaxed, giving an annoyed grunt. It was none other than his niece, Terkina, and mostly likely she was yelling at their unique member, Tarzan. Kerchak shook his head and he lowered himself off the outcrop, walking through the Troop, and giving the disturbed members gentle nudges to go back to sleep, his relaxed stature providing the urge they needed to relax and once again slip back into the warm embrace of sleep.

-To Tarzan-

Tarzan laughed as he swung over to a branch on his vine, grabbing the growth on the bark with his feet and this gave him the edge to release the vine and grasp the branch with a further grasp with his hands, moving up onto a stable part of the branch. His brown eyes moved back to the young blue/gray female swinging towards him less gracefully on the vines, her face twisted in rage as she came closer.

"Oh Terk! You always say that, but as I have pointed out before, it never happens!" Tarzan said as she copied him when she reached the branch, and he gave her a slight shove with his elbow.

"You ever push me off the edge of a tree before I got a good hold of the vine again and I will make sure that threat becomes fulfilled! Got that hairless wonder?!" Terk shot back, sitting back on her back-quarters to give him a harsh shove with her cupped hands before starting to dust herself off. It wasn't that she was dirty, but it was a habit that she never could get rid of.

"Oh fine! I am really sorry Terk. I should have never pushed you and I have learned my lesson." Tarzan said with fake guilt, making sure his voice didn't provide the laughter he felt at the moment and a sly curve found its way onto his lips as he waited for her to realize his taunt.

"Yea, that is more like it…!" Terkina turned to look at him after picking some branch bark off one of her back legs. As she moved her brown orbs to look at him, she caught sight of the smile and her brows furrowed down. "..Wait a minute! You didn't mean that!" Terk let out an enraged, yet playful growl and she threw herself at him, her arms open, and her hands ready to grab him to pin the hairless ape.

"Nope!" Tarzan yelled, his voice ringing with his held back laughter as he flattened his slimmer form against the bark, only laughing more as she flew over him and slammed into the main trunk of the tree.

"OUCH!"

"That is what you get for messing with the tree expert!" Tarzan giggled and then rushed towards her, jumping onto her head before grabbing a knot in the tree's trunk and he started to decline from the branch Terk was on.

"I'll show you 'Tree Expert'! Just wait until I get my hands on you! Ooohh! I'll make you wish you'd just stayed quiet!"

"Oh really now!?"

"YES!"

Tarzan just grinned and continued down the tree. "Not unless I get back to the Troop first!"

"Oh that won't happen!"

"Wanna bet?"

"YES!"

With a deep breath, Tarzan released his grip and fell the last 10 feet down to the ground, smirking before he took off at a dead run on all fours towards the Troop, hearing Terk come crashing after him.

"GET BACK HERE!"

Tarzan didn't even bother answering as he swirled around a corner and was in mid-laugh when he slammed into something. The boy fell back and shaking his head, he slowly opened his dazed eyes to see himself staring at a massive arm covered in black fur and in utter terror, Tarzan slowly drew his eyes up to the face. "H-Hi Kerchak…"

"What are you doing?! Don't you have anything else to do than disturb the family while they are nesting?!"

Flinching, Tarzan shifted so he was on all fours again and shaking, he lowered himself to the ground. "I'm s-sorry… I d-didn't mean to c-cause distress…" Tarzan muttered, offering his wrist towards the other in a sign of apology.

"Whatever. Get going than and keep quiet!"

Tarzan drew his wrist back when the other roughly shoved him away with a cupped hand and turning quickly back the way he'd come, Tarzan dashed off, holding back the slight moisture in his eyes. He was only running about half a minute before he ran into a guilty looking Terk.

"Sorry buddy…. That was my doing…" The blue/gray gorilla female looked down at the ground in guilt and Tarzan reached out a cupped hand to gently hit her chin up so their eyes were meeting once again.

"No it wasn't... It was mine… It was nesting time and I was encouraging you to be loud…"

"N-No! It was me! I can—"

"Terk… Drop it… Please…"

"Oh-Okay…"

Slowly, both youngsters turned and headed off back to the treeline in silence….

* * *

-Late Afternoon-

Tarzan walked silently beside his mother, his head lowered to the ground as he walked. He could hear the laughter from the other young members, but he couldn't pull himself to join in with their games. Terk wasn't with them, rather sleeping away on her mother's back due to them not sleeping during nesting hour. Ever sense he ran into Kerchak, Tarzan had not been very active in anything he did and had rather kept his gaze firmly on the ground… Every once in a while, he could feel Kala's gaze turn to him in concern, but his mother kept her thoughts to herself… For now, that was.

Nothing moved fast for Tarzan, as he stayed quiet through dinner and just sat with his mother, toning out her conversations with the other females and accompanying his time with a busy Ant hill. He only looked away when a shadow fell over the hill and a low grunt told him who it was.

"How is everything over here?"

"Fine Kerchak… Although I am slightly worried… Tarzan refuses to go play with the others… In fact, he has been really quiet sense Nest time… Do you think he is sick?" Kala's voice was etched with worry and Tarzan felt a slight pang for causing his mother such worry.

"He is not sick. Just suffering from getting no rest when he had the chance to nest, and he decided to be loud and anxious during that time, which only caused him more grief than needed." Kerchak's tone was emotionless and Tarzan could feel his chilling gaze shift to him.

Quickly, the hairless youngster stiffened and turned his gaze to the jungle. The total opposite of where his 'Father' was.

"Oh okay… Well than, we are fine. You may go."

Tarzan could hear the bitterness in his mother's tone and he bit his lower lip. It was because of him that Kerchak and Kala bickered like this now and it was times like this that Tarzan couldn't help but get mad at his own existence. Tarzan then drew himself from his thoughts as the shadow lifted and he seen Kerchak moving away to check on the rest of the Troop, but he swore that the other was glaring back at him out of the corner of his eyes and quickly, and a bit paranoidly, Tarzan looked back down at the ground. He couldn't do this anymore! He was just tearing this family slowly apart. He didn't belong and he knew it…

After a bit of debate by himself, Tarzan came up with a plan. He'd leave to give his family the space they needed and may even stay away for good. Tarzan was working out the extras to this plan when he heard his mother's call for him to come lay down.

Quickly, the youngster responded to his mother's call, rushing over to the brown female and jumping into her embrace.

"You seem to be more cheery." Kala commented as she laid down, holding Tarzan in her warm embrace.

"I am Mother. I got over what I was dealing with and worked out a situation." Tarzan said happily, hiding away the pain he felt. Kala's eyes were so warm and comforting that the boy was considering reconsidering his plan. However, he wasn't able to fully decide before a sudden scream echoed through the trees, and all of the troop were suddenly alert as they looked around in panic. They knew what that was… It belonged to one of the most dangerous cats known to Gorilla… Lions…


	2. Not Useless

**Second Chapter in "Unexpected Savior"! I own every single thing! Mahuaha—Yea…. No… I own nothing! –Pouts-**

**Also; Warning- I am not the greatest on fast moving action scenes, so please bear with me..**

**-Kerchak-**

_Lions…. Here…? Why?... They must have been chased out of their territory for some reason and are passing through the jungle… This means they are enraged and hungry and will about attack anything that is moving! Well, not on my life!_

Kerchak's gaze dashed over the coverage of the forage around the family of Gorillas as he watched for any signs that the lions were closer than they appeared. The silverback was about to take off into the jungle to encounter the beasts himself when he heard quick thuds of an approaching members and turning his gaze, the silverback found three of his blackbacks, and sons, moving swiftly to his side.

"Kerchak!... What do you wish to do?" Voltro, the oldest of the three, asked.

Thinking swiftly, Kerchak turned to motion towards a passage into a more rocky terrain. "Take the family up there, there should be some caves located in the mountains… The Lions are used to the flat Savanna Plains; the mountain terrain will defiantly slow and may even stop them!"

"Understood! Come on! You heard Kerchak, let's round up the family!"

Kerchak watched as the blackbacks took off to fulfill their needed jobs, and for a split second, Kerchak couldn't help but feel quite proud of the sons he'd raised… Then that second had passed and the black male reminded himself of the more pressing matters at hand. Swiftly, he moved down from the weirdly angled tree he'd made his nest in, heading towards the direction that the scream of the lioness had first come from.

"KERCHAK!"

Kerchak froze and his vision swirled around as he turned to see none other than Kala rushing towards him, her brown eyes wide in terror. "What is it Kala?" Kerchak asked, his voice crisp with annoyance and concern.

"Tarzan, Kerchak… Tarzan is missing!"

"_WHAT?!"_

**-Tarzan-**

**-15 minutes earlier…-**

Panic was in the air and the scent of fear was over-powering that Tarzan found himself gagging slightly. The boy didn't truly know what the commotion was about, for in truth, he'd never seen a lion in his life. Yes, he'd heard of them, but never encountered one, and no one ever got this worked up if Sabor was passing through the area, so what was so different about lions?

This question though, Tarzan didn't get to ask before his mother was suddenly shoving him towards the center of the group. "Get with the others Tarzan, I have to find Moyo and his mother."

Tarzan went to protest, but when he looked back, Kala had suddenly gone. Letting out a low stream of complaints, Tarzan moved towards the other mothers and their babies. Like he expected, without Kala there, he got some of the nastiest looks that any youngster could receive. It wasn't shocking, he'd been receiving those looks sense he was young and so he just kept his gaze strictly on the ground.

Suddenly, another scream echoed in the trees and the panic that had somewhat calmed started up again, and the mothers started talking fast in low hushed tones, but Tarzan managed to hear most of what was being said.

"What if they find us?"

"Were will we go?"

"I heard lions can take down a fully matured silverback!"

"What will we do if they kill Kerchak!? None of his boys are old enough to lead us. The last matured male he drove off last season! Don't you remember?"

"Yes because Golan was starting to get to fresh with a lot of the females and Kerchak felt it was time for him to leave…"

"Well someone has to do something! We can't sit here and panic and wait for them to come to us!"

"What if…"

Tarzan had heard enough. He pulled away and moved further off. They were right, someone had to do something, and that someone would be him! He'd heard so much about lions, but they couldn't be too bad, after-all, nothing could be worse than Sabor and he'd survived Sabor more than once! He knew that mothers often over-exagerated. No way could a cat be able to kill a silverback! If Sabor couldn't do it, how could this cat?

Deciding that he'd better act before he over thought this, Tarzan started to move towards the edge of the Troop. He knew that backing down now was just another thing to show he was just a weakling and useless...

Tarzan had asked for a chance to prove himself, maybe not clean out, but he had asked and this was his chance to prove himself to his family that he wasn't just a noisy nascence! He'd wanted to prove himself and the jungle had answered his call! Backing down would be a downright stupid act!

Finally, after thinking repeatedly that this was his chance, Tarzan found himself at the edge of the family and once all eyes were off him, Tarzan took his chance and slipped away into the jungle. The first thing the hairless ape did was locate the tree where he'd hid his back-up spear, wanting to be prepared for whatever he was facing.

After making sure it was as sharp as it could get, Tarzan took off into the jungle.

…Sabor hunted her prey and now Tarzan was hunting his…

**-Half an Hour Later; Still Tarzan -**

Moving quickly through the forage, his brown eyes never missed one movement. Tarzan had been traveling on foot for a while and by now he couldn't hear the troop anymore. The only explanations he could understand about this was that he'd just traveled to far or they'd moved on. Either way, the lions wouldn't find them before Tarzan found the lions.

The young boy had no idea what he was looking for other than the basics. 1) A huge cat and 2) An animal that doesn't belong in the Jungle, that was all he knew and he hoped it was enough.

_I just hope I didn't come all the way out here for nothing or I'll-_

The boy's thoughts were cut short as he heard sharp snaps of a twigs and branches being broken from below him in a slightly downhill valley. In quick action, tarzan ducked into the forage and crept closer, watching the valley with narrowed eyes. What was down there? No jungle animal, that was for sure! All jungle animals were stealthier than that and didn't sound like they were trying to step on every branch and twig possible!

Then the noise stopped and for a while, Tarzan seen nothing stir, for the whole jungle seemed to be holding its breath with the youngster... For about a good 10 minutes, nothing stirred as Tarzan's gaze never left the valley below… Just as he was about to give up and continue on, a small noise was sounded and a small brown creature rushed out to grab a fallen fruit from one of the mango trees above.

Tarzan felt himself deflate. The creature wasn't a menacing wild cat, rather just a baby baboon.

"A baby baboon. I wasted all this time for a baby baboon... That is sad, even for you Tarzan… Good thing Terk isn't here to—"

Tarzan was cut off by a sudden roar and a huge tan animal lunged from the coverage, pinning the baboon down. The small creature let out screams before it was cut off as its attacker seized its neck and flinged it across the clearing. Even before the little thing hit the ground, Tarzan knew it was dead…

Tarzan's gaze fell with the baby baboon, a pang of sorrow hitting him before his attention snapped back to its attacker, and Tarzan felt his mouth slack at the sight before him... The sun was rising and cast onto a creature that looked even scarier than Sabor the Leopard.

The creature standing there looked very much feline. Its structure was built and it held itself with pride. The coat was of sand coloration and where its eyes were supposed to be were two beady black orbs. The creature's mouth was slightly gapped as it tasted the air around the area and sharp fangs covered in the baboon's blood were quite visible to any on-looker. With its massive built, the creature supported four massive paws lined with unshielded claws.

It was then as he looked down at this creature that Tarzan understood the fear it caused the Troop and was quite happy that it was defiantly not native to the jungle.

Just as Tarzan was getting used to the first, three more slunk out, their eyes gleaming as they looked around. They were not interested in the baby baboon however, rather looking around the place with dark interest, as if they were looking for much bigger prey and Tarzan knew what scent they were following… Even this far away, the Gorillas were still easily scented and he knew that was what those creatures wanted… They wanted massive prey to feast on and if Tarzan didn't do something quickly, it would be most likely that they'd get it…

Taking action, Tarzan slunk closer, using the massive leaves of the jungle undergrowth as his main shield, he was careful not to get caught and stay hidden until he was almost right in front of one of the four creatures. His hands tightened into fists, the spear gripped in one and he was about to raise his hand to throw the weapon when a distant sound came through the silent trees…

"Tarzan!"

Tarzan froze and turned quickly around, standing up to see where the voice had come from... Had he imagined it? Maybe… It didn't sound like his mother, rather it was gruffer and more male-like… It defiantly was his mind playing tricks on him because it had sounded like Kerchak calling him!

Turning back on the task at hand, Tarzan froze, terror gripping him and his courage disappeared, the spear slipping through his grasp…

Black orbs gleamed at him and a row of yellow teeth were shining inches from his face… His act to see the imaginary voice had cost him his cover and now he stood face-to-face with the sand colored, blood thirsty feline of the Savanna Plains... It was then that Tarzan only realized the stupidity of his idea and he dearly wished he'd have just listened to his mother and stayed with the Troop for now he stood facing a nightmare like no other…

For a little bit, Tarzan and the lion just stared at one another, both taking in each other. Tarzan trying to observe his chances of outrunning it and it sizing him up to see if he was worth killing for a meal or not…

…The Lion decided first…

With a powerful push of its massive back legs, the thing lunged for him, letting out a slight screech.

Turning quickly, Tarzan barely missed the attack, feeling the air from the act hit his back and it was just enough for him to push off into a quick run towards the nearest trees. He knew he was running for his life and slowing was not an option, but yet he couldn't help but look over his shoulder at his pursuer.

The act cost him dearly…

A massive paw slammed into the side of his head and he was slammed into a tree, both forces knocking the breath out of him… The feeling of hot liquid dripping down the side of his face alerted Tarzan that the blow from the claws of the lion also had caused a gash just below his head fur line…

A low growl brought Tarzan spinning back to the fact that even though he was bleeding, he was still in danger and looked around sharply, Tarzan seen a possibility of escaping… A low branch to the tree hung there.. He just needed a nice enough speed and then he could…

A roar came and the lion charged again, and before tarzan could make his final discussions, he was forced to dodge yet another attack, but this time it caused the lion to slam head first into the tree trunk and as he scampered away, he heard a deep menacing growl… Oh he had done it now… Not only was the lion still hungry, it was also mad, and not to mention its comrades had decided to join in the chase.

Tarzan skidded to a stop as the other three lions were suddenly blocking all possible escapes, and as Tarzan turned to retrace his steps, he realized he was trapped as his first attacker approached, blood streaking down its muzzle from the collision with the tree…

Letting out a whimper, Tarzan backed up as much as he could before another shadow fell over him and he was forced to dash away from the attack of another lion… They were closing in and Tarzan realized he was done for…

Slowly, he lowered himself to the ground and tucked his head into his chest, covering the top of his head with his hands and tucking his legs under him, he sat there ready for the attack.

The snarl came, and he heard the sudden rush of paws, but just as he heard the paws leave the ground to lunge at him, the ground shook with the sudden thuds of the approach of a much bigger creature…

A roar came but it didn't belong to any feline, and he heard the sound of a smash as something hit the ground further off, and then everything was darker… Slowly, Tarzan opened his eyes as he heard the sounds of the lions growling and heard a deep growl rumbling above him…

Moving his gaze upward, Tarzan's heart skipped a beat at sight above him…

Standing above him, facing off against the lion group was none other than Kerchak….


End file.
